The present invention relates to furniture ornaments and more particularly to furniture ornaments, such as ceiling lamps, that provide a unique three-dimensional visual effect.
There is a great need for furniture that is visually appealing and that includes designs that can appear to be three-dimensional. Yet to have an actual three-dimensional design would be complicated and expensive. Furthermore, it would be a fixed design not custom-tailored to the desires and tastes of each customer. A design appearing to be three-dimensional yet in actuality composed of discrete two-dimensional designs on elements of a furniture ornament and where the two-dimensional designs can be varied and selected according to the taste of the customer is highly desirable.
Furniture ornaments that create a unique visual effect can be particularly interesting and can enhance the appeal of any piece of furniture. Unique visual effects that appear as part of a light fixture are particularly interesting since the light magnifies the visual effect. In some cases it would also be advantageous to allow purchasers of furniture to be able to select artwork that would appear in the furniture or even to supply there own two-dimensional artwork and have the furniture contain that two-dimensional design.
The furniture ornament of the present invention fulfills all of these characteristics and more. In sum, the furniture ornament of the present invention is versatile enough to be a lamp fixture, a door, a table or any other piece of furniture that can be comprised of a plurality of parallel and spaced-apart double-layered planar sheets of transparent material wherein the sheets contain two-dimensional designs typically although not necessarily having repeating patterns thereon and wherein all of the designs on the sheets are visually superimposed on one another when looking perpendicularly at the sheets, and wherein a view from the side at an angle shows fewer of the sheets superimposed on one another, providing an unusual three-dimensional visual effect. These and other important features will be described in further detail below.
The following important objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(A) to provide a furniture ornament that provides a unique three-dimensional visual effect from individual two-dimensional designs,
(B) to provide a light fixture that when looking up at it allows the observer to see a composite view of all designs that appear on the sheets of the light fixture which composite design has a three-dimensional visual effect,
(C) to provide a furniture ornament comprised of a plurality of parallel and spaced-apart double-layered planar sheets of transparent material, e.g. rigid plastic, having two-dimensional designs thereon such that all of the designs on the sheets are visually superimposed on one another when looking at the furniture ornament from below perpendicularly at the sheets,
(D) to provide such a furniture ornament wherein the designs have repeating patterns, such as natural greenery, or other designs capable of forming part of a composite visual design,
(E) to provide a furniture ornament that can create a unique visual effect whether in the form of a light fixture, such as a ceiling lamp, or in the form of a table, door etc.,
(F) to provide a furniture ornament comprised of a plurality of parallel and spaced-apart preferably double-layered, planar sheets of transparent material having two-dimensional designs thereon such that when looking at the furniture ornament from below or above at an angle when an observer looks at the furniture ornament such as a ceiling lamp, from an angle from below or above the furniture ornament, only a portion of a full design of each sheet is visually superimposed on the designs of the other sheets, and that portion represents a decreasing proportion of the full design the further the full design is from the observer,
(G) to provide a light fixture having the characteristics as described and wherein a light source is situated between the ceiling and the topmost sheet,
(H) to provide a furniture ornament that allows a customized design that reflects personal artwork supplied by the purchaser.